


SWR: Red Shirt Edition

by jellysharkbat



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Bad Seduction, Chopper Is A Shit, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellysharkbat/pseuds/jellysharkbat
Summary: Just a collection of SWR ficlets, prompts, and other writings from my tumblr that might one day be expanded into full-fledged fics.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Kudos: 18





	SWR: Red Shirt Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeb is determined to get what he wants. And right now he wants to know how Kallus got Chopper to like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta. We die like men. And deny all spelling mistakes.
> 
> A birthday gift for a dear friend! Happy (belated) birthday [Anathtsurugi](https://anathtsurugi.tumblr.com)!!!!! I hope you had a wonderful day.

“Alright, how’d you do it?”

Kallus looked up from his holopad and raised a brow at his mate. Zeb was looking annoyed and if Kallus was seeing things correctly, it looked like his fur was a touch singed. Odd.

“How did I do what, Garazeb?” He asked. He watched as his mate growled low, before sitting down next to him. His bright green eyes were watching him carefully, as if he was trying to suss out some sort of secret from Kallus.

Right now, he couldn’t think of what secret Zeb could possibly be looking for.

“The tin can!” Zeb said after a moment. “The little shit bucket that _likes_ you. How’d you do it? That thing doesn’t like anyone ‘cept Hera. And _you_.” Zeb almost sounded accusatory and Kallus found himself struggling to maintain a straight face. Well, that certainly explained the annoyance and singed fur. Chopper must have gone on one of its sprees and found a worthy victim in Zeb. In fact, Zeb was one of its favorite victims, alongside Bridger. Stars only knew if Bridger was nursing his own pride right now.

“I didn’t do anything, Garazeb.”

“Sithspit. You got him on your side somehow,” Zeb argued. “I wanna know how.”

Kallus couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him and he quickly threw a hand up to cover his face so he could hide his growing smile. It didn’t work. Zeb grabbed his hand and tugged him into his lap. His grip wasn’t bruising, but Kallus would have to struggle a bit to get him to let go.

Zeb eyed Kallus suspiciously as the human righted himself the best that he could, now that he’s been pulled from his spot on the small sofa. Suddenly his ears twitched and Zeb’s expression smoothened out. He rubbed his cheek against Kallus’ and let out a rumbling sort-of purr.

“Kal...you can tell me.” He murmured as he began to scent his lover. He bent over just a little more so that he could bury his face in that spot between shoulder and neck. He licked Kallus’ neck a little, before suckling his soft skin. “I won’t mention it to anyone else.”

His hand let go of Kallus’ so that they could wander over to the other’s arse and grip it tightly. A good healthy squeeze, if ever there was one.

And this was when Kallus started to laugh out loud.

“Are you trying to _seduce_ information out of me?” He asked.

There was a pause before Zeb answered. “Depends. ‘S it workin’?”

“No. Because I don’t have any answer to give you.”

“Oh c’mon Kal!” Zeb whined. He immediately stopped his little seduction technique and settled for what was probably his last plan of attack: to look utterly pathetic. Complete with big eyes and a pouting lip. And singed fur, of course. “Tell me how you got the little terrorist to leave you alone!”

Kallus tried to take a couple of deep breaths, before taking one look at Zeb’s face- full of despair, as it was- which sent him into a full-blown fit of laughter. With a noise of disgust, Zeb deposited him back onto the sofa rather ungracefully and stood up. Kallus was pretty sure he heard a couple of insults muttered in his direction as the ruffled Lasat warrior walked away, but honestly, he was too busy trying to get some semblance of control over himself to fully decipher what Zeb had just called him. 

It wasn’t working very well. As Zeb disappeared, Kallus gave up on trying to put a stop to his laughter. He pressed his head into the cushion of the sofa and continued to laugh.

Maybe he’d tell Zeb later that all Kallus did was to not insult the little droid. 

Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to wander in and prompt me!
> 
> I can be found on [my tumblr](https://tumblr.com/jellysharkbat)! By the way, if you see something that should have a tag and it isn't there, let me know and I'll add it!


End file.
